Sparks Fly
by sunflower13
Summary: Songfic based on Taylor Swift's song "Sparks Fly." Spitfire. Rated T for kissing.


**Hey everyone! I was listening to my Taylor Swift CD the other day, and the song "Sparks Fly" just hit me as a perfect Spitfire song. A: it mentions "his green eyes" and Wally has green eyes, and B: sparks do fly around Wally and Artemis, although not always in a romantic way. So I wrote this. Italicized words are the song lyrics. I'm alternating between different people's point of views, but there are plenty of clues to figure out who it is. I only did the chorus once.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or "Sparks Fly."**

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm/ and I'm a house of cards_

I feel so fragile around him. He doesn't know it, but every comment he makes bites into my heart. The only way I can hide it was by fighting back.

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running/ but I kinda know that I won't get far_

She's dangerous. A loose cannon. I'd run away, but she knows where I go to get away. So I stay, and fight.

_And you stood there in front of me/ just close enough to touch_

We were fighting. Again. As he pulled up the "you're just a replacement" thing again, my eyes drifted to his lips. I wondered what they would taste like. Wait. What am I doing?

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

We were fighting. Again. I was bringing up the "you're just a replacement" thing again, when I really looked at her. Her ponytail was flipped over her shoulder; her eyes snapping from the fight. She almost looked beautiful. Wait. What am I thinking? I'm just glad that she insulted me so I have an excuse to blush.

_Drop everything now/ meet me in the pouring rain_

We were on a mission. It was raining. I hate rain, it messes up my hair. Kid Idiot ran ahead like usual. But this time he slipped on a puddle, and fell. He wasn't getting back up. I dropped my bow and ran to his side.

_Kiss me on the sidewalk/ take away the pain_

I had slipped on a puddle, fallen, and hit my head on a piece of concrete. I blacked out for a minute. When I came to, there was someone green leaning over me, asking if I needed anything. I said a kiss. I heard an indignant yelp and opened my eyes fully to see Artemis. I quickly sat up. I thought she was Megan. Right?

_Cause I see sparks fly/ whenever you smile_

They are such idiots. We all know that they're going to end up together sometime or the other. So why don't they admit it? I looked up from hacking the warehouse door to see Wally ask for a kiss. From Artemis. I cracked up. And then when she went to pick up her bow, it shocked her. I think I actually saw sparks. Today is not her lucky day.

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

I couldn't believe Wally asked for a kiss. From me! He probably thought I was Megan or something. Yeah that's it. We both have a lot of green on us. But I can't help remember the look in his eyes.

_As the lights go down_

I had stayed at the cave after the mission since it was really late, and I didn't want to wake my parents up. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, thinking about when I had slipped. I'm pretty sure, no, I know that I knew it was Artemis, not Megan, leaning over me. So why had I said that? The lights turned off. I looked at my glowing clock, it read midnight. I remembered that all the lights in the cave shut off automatically at midnight.

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

I had gone home after the mission; I didn't want Mom to worry. I couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking about the way I felt when Wally fell and didn't get up. I was so scared. It must be because I don't want any of my teammates hurt. Right?

_Cause I see sparks fly/ whenever you smile_

I am worried about Wally and Artemis. There are strong feelings between them. And it's not just their anger at each other. There is something else going on. Robin seems to know what. I shall inquire what it is. All I know is that whatever they have and aren't recognizing is messing up the team dynamic.

_My mind forgets to remind me/ you're a bad idea_

I'm starting to find that I stare at Artemis for long amounts of time. No one's caught me yet, but Artemis is acting strange around me. Does she know what I'm thinking? That maybe….I like her more than a friend? NO! Stop that! You don't know anything about her! She let Cheshire escape!

_You touch me once and it's really something_

We've been sparring together. He's good, but not as good as me. I'm laughing as I lean down to help him up. He takes my hand, and it feels like an electric current just ran through me. I mumble some excuse about making arrows and run off.

_You find I'm even better than/ you imagined I would be_

Artemis and I are starting to get along. She's really fun. We play video games, and spar. It's like hanging out with Rob, but better because I actually have a chance to beat her.

_I'm on my guard with the rest of the world, but with you/ I know it's no good_

I told him. I told him who my family was. That my dad is Sportsmaster, my mom was Huntress, and my sister is Cheshire. He was the first one that I told besides Batman, Green Arrow, and Kaldur. He took it a lot better than I thought he would. He told me that it doesn't matter what lives I've hurt, because I'm saving a lot more now. I'm grateful.

_And I could wait patiently/ but I really wish you would_

He flirted with my girlfriend. Again. I wish he just go ahead and kiss Artemis already. I don't like it when he uses his pick-up lines, and ignores how she doesn't respond. I hate how he's oblivious to what we have. He needs to move on.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

We had a movie night at the cave. Apparently Megan, Conner, and Kaldur had never seen a Disney movie before, so we rented a bunch of them and settled in to watch movies. Somehow, Artemis ended up asleep on my shoulder. Her hair is coming loose from her ponytail. Absentmindedly, I take a strand in my fingers and twirl it around. It's so soft and silky. I realize what I'm doing. I drop the strand and try to focus on the singing princess.

_And watch the lights go wild_

It's New Year's Eve. Fireworks are going off, even though it's not midnight yet. We have a celebration outside, and I end up next to Wally. We talk, and then people start counting down. I stare at Wally, wondering if he will kiss me. I want him to. I've finally realized that I like him. Everyone reaches one, and then Wally runs off. I act like I don't care, and make some excuse about checking on my mom, and leave.

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

I wish I knew what I did wrong. She's been acting strange ever since New Year's Eve. I ran away because I thought she didn't want to kiss me. Was I wrong? Did she want to kiss me? I wish I knew, because now she won't look at me.

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

I'm worried about my nephew. He's been acting depressed. Yesterday, he turned down thirds. He never does that! I wonder if that Artemis girl did something. If she did I'm going to kill her. I knew we shouldn't have let an ex-Shadow in.

_And lead me up the staircase/ won't you whisper soft and slow_

He was taking me somewhere. I don't know where. One minute I was sitting on the couch in the cave, the next I was in his arms, and we were running. I felt him stop, and looked up. We were on library steps, I don't know where. Central City maybe? He muttered something. I couldn't make out what, and moved closer.

_I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show_

I had brought Artemis to a library in Central City. I told her I like her. She didn't hear, and moved closer. I said it again. Her eyes widened in shock, but then she smiled. I held up a lit sparkler and kissed her.

_Sparks fly, oh baby smile/ and the sparks fly_

I loved everything about him. His red hair, his freckles, his green eyes, his appetite. I knew he felt the same way about me. We still fought, but we usually ended up "kissing it out" as Robin put it. I didn't care what he called it. For the first time, I'm truly happy.

**And that's the end. Besides Artemis and Wally's POV, I also used some of the others. See if you can guess who. Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? Tell me in a review. Seriously. Or my friend who got a weed whacker for Christmas will come after you. Did I mention she's a certified loony? Really random thing: did anyone else notice that Wally's cast goes OVER both his civvies and his costume? How is that possible?**


End file.
